To support the mission of this specialized research center, this Analytical Core (Core D) will centralize, standardize, and coordinate analytical methods and procedures to serve sub-projects 1-4. Core D will also provide timely lipidomic and proteomic analyses. Core D will execute the newly established analytical methods and procedures that will be routinely used by the sub-projects. By providing a centralized location of these routine analyses, Core D will eliminate costly duplication of resources on instnmaentation and personnel within sub-projects of this specialized research center. Core D will also determine physical characteristics of the compounds prepared by total organic synthesis (Core C) and match these to biologically generated eicosanoids, resolvins, and docosatrienes before distribution of the synthetic compounds to sub-project leaders for assessment of their bioactions. Prioritization of the analytical services will be determined through individual meetings with sub-project leaders and at monthly center meetings to synchronize in a cost effective fashion for Core D.